LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P1/Transcript
(Erin is seen running off before she catches her breath under a tree) Erin: *Panting* Whew! That was close! But as long as Slimy holds them there, I'll be alright, now then. (Erin looks around) Erin: Anyone need backup? (Erin suddenly hears Jessica screaming) Erin: ! Jessica!? (Erin runs off to find Jessica up in the air being wrapped up in something) Erin: What the hell...? Jessica: ERIN HELP ME! (Erin sees a targhul near a wall with a VERY long tongue that seems to be what's wrapped around Jessica) Licker Erin: Ooookay, that's freaky. Jessica: ERINA!!! Erin: Oh right! Hang on Jess! (Erin shoots ice shards at Licker) Licker: *Hiss* (Licker dodges the shards) Erin: Ah come on! (Licker suddenly lunges down toward Erin and lands in front of her) ERin: !! (Licker thrusts his claw upward and slashes her arm) Erin: GAAAH!!! Jessica: Erin no! (Jessica then grabs the tongue and tries to pull herself free) Jessica: Nnn, come on let go! (Erin holds her bleeding arm) Erin: *Growls* You're not taking my arm THAT easily! (Erin covers the arm in ice to stop the bleeding) Erin: There we go, that should keep it sealed up! Licker: *Snarl* Erin: Now get your slimy tongue off my friend! Licker: *Hiss* Erin: Do it! Licker: *Hiss* Jessica: *Struggling* Erin: Alright, have it your way! (Licker charge forcing Erin to do the same. The scene goes over to Alex, Peter and Izuku who are facing off against 3 Targhul Grimm) Gol Isha Lucks Izuku: Ah crap! Lucks: Lookie what we got here boys! Isha: Some fresh meat! Gol: I'll feast on your bones! Alex: Don't bet on it! Ready Pete! Peter: Right behind you Alex! Izuku: I'm ready too! Alex: GO! (The 3 charge) Alex: Let's do it! Peter: I'll web 'em up! Isha: Don't bet on it! (Isha attacks as Peter dodges, webbing his hands together) Isha: Rah! Peter: Got him! Izuku: My turn! Alex: Let him have it Deku! Isha: Huh?! Izuku: DETROIT!!! Isha: !!! NO WAIT!!! (Izuku punches Isha away) Izuku: SMASH!!! Gol: !! Lucks: ISHA!!! Izuku: Alright! Lucks: ISHA!!! Izuku: Alright! Gol: You little shit! Lucks: You'll die for that! Izuku: Oh no. (The two Captains become enraged as they charge toward the three) Alex: !! Peter: Look out! (The Captains jump toward the three before the scene cuts to Blaze and Popsicle being held by Slimer) Popsicle* Whimpering* Blaze: Just. Frickin'. Kill me. Slimer: Aww come on you two! Popsicle: Please stop.... Blaze: Just kill us. Slimer: Why would I do that? Popsicle: Mercy.... Slimer: Awwww. Blaze: The moment you let me go, I'm gonna turn you into glass! (Blaze continues struggling) Blaze: Just you wait and see! Slimer: Aww come on you guys you- (Suddenly a Grimm Commander appears) Slimer: What the!? Glass Glass: Did I hear my name? Blaze: Ah, Commander Glass! Popsicle: OH THANK GOD!! Glass: What is going on here? Blaze: This stupid slime somehow shut off our powers ma'am! Slimer: Hey I'm not stupid. Popsicle: SHE KEEPS KISSING ME!! Glass: Huh? Popsicle: Yes! Please help us! Glass:... *Looks at SLimer* Why the hell are you kissing Popsicle? Slimer: *Shrugs* She's cute. Glass:.... What...? Slimer: Yeah. I'd kiss you to but I kinda need to hold on to these two till Blake gets here. Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts